Love is about Pain
by eatsyourface
Summary: Years since the planet Kinmoku was attacked and demolished, the Starlights are still alive and still searching for Kakyuu. But now, time is running out and so are their lives. Planet Leto is the home of Gendo Asayo. This is her story.
1. Prologue: The Golden Locket

Disclaimer: The Three Lights, the Sailor Starlights,   
all other Sailor Soldiers mentioned (unless otherwise   
stated) and Sailor Moon are created and copyrighted by   
Naoko Takeuchi and owned by Kodansha publishing and TOEI   
Animation, Inc. This is a fanfiction meant to entertain,   
but not meant to make a profit. This story is © 2002 by me,   
Seito no Senshi (Seishi Kou).  
All characters not from the anime/manga Sailormoon belong to   
*me*, and only *me*.  
  
Important notes to take care of.  
Japanese meanings: Shinmi, a true Japanese name. It means   
'relative, kind, cordial.' I chose it because it was so close   
to 'Shinmiri', meaning 'solemn, serious, and sad.' A good choice,   
because it conflicts with each other.  
  
Genre: Drama/Romance/Angst/Action (?)  
  
Rating: PG-13.  
  
Warnings: Hints of violence, sexual innuendo near the ending.   
Swearing and people dying also applies.  
  
Notes: I would rather you read 'Always on Time' first, to see   
where this is heading. I didn't feel the need to 'specially   
choose' names for certain people. In fact, Shinmi is the only   
lucky child! The rest were just random names, and now they have   
stuck.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Love is about Pain.  
  
~Prologue: The Gold Locket.~  
  
Shinohara Shinmi stared out the window, eyes showing the pain   
going through her heart.  
  
"Shinmiri-chan… don't be sad." The young woman took a deep breath   
at the nickname, but did not say anything. Solemn, serious, sad. Her lime   
green eyes traveled to the bed, where a woman lay, luxurious red hair spread   
around her. Faint wrinkles were near visible around her eyes and mouth. She   
couldn't be more then thirty-six. Her hands rested on her chest, a gold speck   
visible through her loosely clasped fingers. It had been taken off from its   
place around her neck. Finally, the young woman spoke.  
  
"You're dying." Asayo merely smiled.  
  
"Death is but another step in life." Shinmi resisted the urge to   
punch the hard wall; instead, she turned back to the window.  
  
"You're not dying of old age, no. It's nothing like that. You're   
dying because you're too selfish!" Asayo remained silent as Shinmi started   
shouting.   
  
"You're dying because you can't deal with the fact that you have a   
loving family here! You can't deal with the fact that that bastard is never   
coming back!" she wiped her tears away, sobbing.   
  
"You-" her hands gripped the window sill tightly until her knuckles   
turned white. "-you survived this long! Why couldn't you hold on longer?!"   
There was a sigh; as quiet as the morning   
breeze.  
  
"Come this morning, I won't be here." Asayo lifted a hand. "Call your   
father and your siblings up. It's time I told you about Yaten." Nodding, Shinmi   
walked to the door, opened it and waved at the rest of her family to come in.   
Her 20 year old brother Kae, her 12 year old sister Adara and her father Ryo   
filed in silently. Grief was etched into their faces.  
  
"Come this morning, I will not be here. Ryo. Help me sit up." The   
silent man blinked away tears and walked forward. Gently, he lifted up Asayo,   
and helped her get comfortable. Smiling softly, Asayo slowly and laboriously   
lifted her hand. A gold locket on a fine chain dangled from her white hands.  
  
"The name suits. The Light of the Night Sky." She closed her eyes,   
mouth trembling, before she said the next words.  
  
"Yaten Kou." Her eyes lit with wonder and devotion as she said the   
name. She opened the locket, and laid it down on her palm, letting everyone   
see the picture inside.  
  
"My love, my light, my one and only…" 


	2. Chapter 1: The Sailor Starlights

~By Seito no Senshi  
  
  
  
~Chapter One: The Sailor Starlights.~  
  
If there was one thing that the Sailor Starlights could do,   
it was run. Run as far and as fast as they could from trouble, and   
survive.  
  
There was nothing else to be done; their planet Kinmoku was   
destroyed by the Golden Soldier, demolished until none but they and   
their Princess lived. Kakyuu-hime, the Princess and ruler of Kinmoku-  
sei had fled, to search for the Light of Hope. They were left behind.  
  
Their mission now was to find their Princess and protect her;   
as was their duty. So far they had failed.  
  
The Starlights, consisting of three legendary warriors of   
beauty, grace and strength, made a formidable team. Sailor Starfighter,   
youngest of the three, the strength, their 'pillar' and the leader.   
Sailor Starmaker, 'middle' and tallest, the brains of the outfit.   
Sailor Starhealer, shortest, eldest, most attractive of the team. She   
was the empath, the truth-seeker.  
  
That and their Sailor Soldier powers combined meant that they   
were among the most powerful soldiers in the galaxy.  
  
Experience, knowledge and strength were fueled by their beloved   
princess, whom they had sworn to protect in this life, and in every   
other life they lived.  
  
They had been searching for many years now. Every time the three   
soldiers sensed their Princess, quick as a flash it was gone. For all they   
knew, they could be on a wild goose chase. Time was of the essence; it was   
essential that they find their Princess now before the Golden Senshi, most   
powerful of all soldiers in the galaxy, did.  
  
Sailor Galaxia, known as the Golden Queen of Darkness, the Golden   
Senshi, the savior of the Galaxy and the destroyer. The beautiful Sailor   
Soldier was the former protector of the galaxy. Tremendous power lay with   
in her, ready to be unleashed should the need ever rise.  
  
And that time came. Darkness, known as Chaos, had risen, to cause   
the Sailor Wars. This evil power yearned to control the galaxy, then the   
universe. But to do that, it had to collect the Star Seeds of all the Sailor   
Soldiers in the Galaxy. Star Seeds; the shine controlled the energy of a star,   
or a planet. Humanity existed because of this. It was the stuff of dreams.   
She wasn't interested in just any Star Seed though. She wanted those of   
Sailor Soldiers.  
  
~*~  
  
'All living beings have a Star Seed. However, if one was to have it   
removed, then it would turn black, lose its shine, and the person   
would turn into a phage.  
  
But those of a Sailor Soldier; no matter what happened, it would   
always shine, from now until eternity. Even if removed.  
  
Only those of a Sailor Soldier live the same lifetimes. They never   
change; always being reincarnated with their Princesses to protect her. To   
protect all life. Those of a Sailor Soldier go by another name; Sailor   
Crystals.'  
  
~*~  
  
It was because of this crystal of humanity, that Chaos had taken   
control of Galaxia.  
  
But how had this happened?  
  
The most powerful soldier of the galaxy, only Sailor Galaxia   
could even dream of combating Chaos' power; it was that strong. Wave   
after wave of power was sent towards each other, and as Galaxia imbedded   
her great sword deep within Chaos she felt waves of powerful energy   
reverberate through her body. Anybody else would've died from the strain.  
  
Nearing the end of the battle, Galaxia decided that there was   
only one thing she could do that could ensure the safety of the Galaxy   
and its future. She was the only one that could do this, and she knew it.   
  
Spreading her arms, she sent forth one final burst of power, catching   
Chaos off guard. While this happened, she captured Chaos and sealed it within   
her body. As abruptly as the evil came, it was gone. No one save the Golden   
Senshi herself knew what went on in her body. Nobody knew that as each day   
went on, strips of her humanity and of her control was being eaten away by   
Chaos.  
  
Galaxia knew that if she did not do something soon enough, then   
all the work that she and her fellow Sailor Soldiers would've been for   
nothing. She released her Sailor Crystal.  
  
She released her humanity.  
  
'Go forth and find someone who will look after you,' were her final   
words before her body became haven for the evil.  
  
Now that all good was gone from Galaxia, Chaos found it simple to   
take control of her body. It used her power, stealing the Sailor Crystal   
off all Sailor Soldiers. No one could fight her and survive; she was the   
most powerful soldier after all. She went to every planet, and offered the   
Sailor Soldiers two choices;  
  
Give up their Sailor Crystal and die.  
  
Give up their Sailor Crystal, swear allegiance to her and   
be given their own star when she was ruler of the galaxy.  
  
None accepted. They fought to the death. And so, Galaxia created   
underlings from those that had wanted to have their own everlasting Sailor   
Crystal; citizens of the planets she attacked. All betrayed their protectors   
for the chance to own a Sailor Crystal. In doing so, they were given the   
powers of Sailor Soldiers. Galaxia finished off any 'trash soldiers' and gave   
their powers to a new being.  
  
They were called the anima-mates.  
  
Kakyuu Princess was a Sailor Soldier; her Sailor Crystal   
was among the most powerful in the galaxy. Not necessarily the   
strongest, just one of them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gasping, three young women in navy enamel bikini outfits barely   
dodged a blast sent their way by a monster. At first glance, they were   
merely just that; young women in sexy bikinis. But a second glance revealed   
everything else; pain, suffering, power wound up inside the limbs of these   
otherwise innocent women.  
  
It would seem to an onlooker that they would be cold; but no. None   
seemed to notice the cold air that nipped at their skin. They wore next to   
nothing; thigh high spiked boots, long gloves that reached past their elbows,   
incredibly short and tight hot pants, a bikini top with a winged star nestled   
in their cleavage with a sort of Sailor 'coat' that covered their shoulders.   
Arm, waste bands, collars in lime green, light blue and mauve respectively,   
as well as gold star earrings and matching tiaras completed the look. Long pony-  
tails streamed out behind them as they dodged and attacked, mouths a grim line.  
  
_There is no choice/alternative/substitute. We can't save/recover/revive   
it; none of us have the power/gift/skill to do so. Only… the Princess._ the first   
mind voice was musical, light, gentle edged with a hidden depth. It sounded so   
delicate.  
  
_So we kill/destroy/slay it._ This voice was harsher, serious, masculine.  
  
_The person inside will never be the constant/unaffected/same, not after   
his/her starseed was taken/stolen._ The final mind voice sounded 'graceful.'   
There was no way to describe it, just, graceful.  
  
_Nothing/naught/not anything to be done/accomplished._  
  
_Then allow/consent/permit me to destroy/annihilate/crush it._ The three   
soldiers stopped their synchronized movements, suddenly very still. Only their   
eyes moved, as they watched the monster. Slowly, the women in the middle lifted   
her gloved hand. Sapphire eyes showed her hatred of the killer, pity for the   
sufferer inside, determination to end the pain.  
  
"Star Serious Laser!" The bright blast left her outstretched hand,   
spiraling towards the phage.  
  
"Sailor Florist!" shrieked the phage, as the blast ripped into it. Rose   
petals settled onto the ground, as they saw for a moment the girl whose life   
they had cut short. Blue eyes stared at them, terrified as the girl lifted her   
hand, mouth begging for help silently.  
  
"Kami bless your soul."  
  
We hope that in time, you will be reborn.  
  
"Sailor Starlights!" lifting their arms to the sky, the three teleported out. They could not risk being seen. They could not risk being caught. 


	3. Chapter 2: Time's Warning

'Time is running out. As we stand here, planning our next   
move, civilizations fall to their destruction. But what can we do   
except hope, and never give up? Time is giving us a warning. How   
it comes, we will only find out when it happens.'  
  
With a sigh, a young girl landed on the planet, clutching   
a censer to her chest protectively.  
  
~Chapter 2: Time's warning.~  
  
Starhealer trembled. Pain lanced through her soul, slowly   
disappearing after a few minutes. Her comrades were watching her.  
  
"What…?!"  
  
"The shine of a star has just faded."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
With a sigh, the young silver haired man hefted the bag of   
groceries as he slipped the key in the lock. Without warning the   
door suddenly opened making him fall forward. Strong arms caught   
him and the bag together, pulling him inside.  
  
"Shit Seiya! Do you have to do that?!" the taller and younger   
man shrugged lazily, his hand waving a sheaf of papers.  
  
"Nagareboshi He." Lime green eyes widening, Yaten pulled at   
Seiya's bare arm, walking to the piano. Swallowing, he set the sheets   
down and sat, fingers poised above the keys.  
  
Your strong scent, I am always searching…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Taiki could hear notes being played from outside the apartment.   
He smiled grimly, hurrying inside. He burst in, heading straight for   
the piano.  
  
"You're done," he murmured. Taiki pushed his brown pony-tail   
off his shoulder and moved next to Seiya. The raven-haired shounen   
looked pleased.  
  
"We'll be able to be famous now," he said happily. "Kakyuu will   
hear our message." Nagareboshi He, Search for your Love, had been written   
and rewritten so many times until this was the final outcome.  
Seiya's best work; it showed the love and desperation they felt because   
their Princess was not with them.  
  
For the Sailor Starlights were not women now, but men.  
  
~*~  
  
'People will find it strange that there are three girls singing   
for the love and attention of a woman, rather then three men.'  
  
'Can't we just disguise ourselves? Do we really have to go through   
the whole procedure?'  
  
'We could decide to not Change. But if one of us were to slip up,   
where would we be? And plus, Galaxia and her anima-mates are searching for   
women, not men. Because only women can be Sailor Soldiers.'  
  
~*~  
  
And so they had Changed themselves from young women into young   
men. Out of them all, Yaten, with her silver hair, lime green eyes,   
delicacy and empathic abilities, had been the most reluctant to change.   
She did not want to give herself up.  
  
Taiki, with her intelligence, mauve eyes and brown hair, had been   
neutral. She had not minded changing if it meant a way to defeat Galaxia   
and find Kakyuu.  
  
Seiya enjoyed 'his' new body. She was the Fighter of the three,   
the most aggressive, and the leader. She acted like a male, talked like   
a male, dressed like a male. The transition had been the easiest for her.  
  
~*~  
  
'It's because she's bloody butch!'  
  
~*~  
  
"Well, she technically isn't here. It's for the Planet that she is   
heading to."  
  
"It can't hurt to try… I can still feel her signature."  
They stayed up late, discussing their next movements.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sailor Rhea stared out into the sky, eyes troubled. She could   
sense strife approaching, and a strong force that seemed almost invincible.   
She had to protect her planet, but how? She knew she wasn't strong enough   
for it. Turning, she reverted into her civilian form and walked away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Long, slim legs crossed themselves as cool red eyes stared out at the   
woman bowing before her.  
  
"Sailor Pewter Fox." Her voice was cool, as she beckoned for the   
woman to speak. "What news have you brought me?" the woman in grey smiled,   
showing her teeth.  
  
"Galaxia-sama, I bring good news. The planet Vulcan and its guardian   
soldier Sailor Vulcan was taken care of." Galaxia nodded approvingly.  
  
"Yes." She held up the Sailor Crystal, staring at it hungrily. A   
flick of the fingers, and two voices chimed in greeting.  
  
"Another for your Garden Crystal!" Her face hardened.   
  
"I want the Sailor Crystal of the Moon Queen! The strongest in the   
galaxy!" Pewter Fox nodded once.  
  
"We are making away across the galaxy. I have already made my place   
on the planet Rhea, and tomorrow I will take the Sailor Crystal of Sailor   
Rhea!" Galaxia raised an eyebrow.  
  
"How long till you make it to the Solar System of the Moon Queen?"   
Pewter Fox prayed silently that the lady would not be angered.  
  
"I- I am not sure. In time; but now over 40% of the galaxy is under   
your control. We hope- we hope to leave her to the end. Show her your great   
power and-" Galaxia's eyes flashed.  
  
"Enough! Pewter Fox! Go to back to Rhea! I want all the Sailor Crystals   
now!" bowing quickly the anima-mate teleported out, cursing herself inwardly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rea, civilian form of the Sailor Soldier Rhea frowned. Someone was   
following her; she was sure of it. Quickening her pace she hurried up into   
the building where she worked as part-time secretary for one of the biggest   
music producers in Samos.  
  
"Ah! Watch where you are going!" irritated green eyes stared into her   
own. The short silver haired young man rubbed his arm and glared at her.  
  
"Ah, very sorry sir," she murmured thoughtfully. What was wrong with   
this man?   
  
Something- he shone brightly.  
  
"Yaten!" a moment later, two other men arrived at his side. The tallest   
with brown hair, the next with black (or was it just a really dark shade of   
blue?) hair.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Miss," murmured the one with brown hair and a deep   
baritone. She turned her gaze on him; he too, had an unmistakably bright shine   
that stood out against the other civilians. Not as bright as her own; perhaps   
they were just lucky people born with the luck of the stars.  
  
"It's alright."  
  
"Are you sure?" she gazed into sapphire eyes. They were so deep,   
emotions swirling in and out of them. There was a mischievous glint in them,   
but also a hidden pain.  
  
"Really." Smiling, she stepped around them and hurried to her desk.  
  
"Miss! Could you tell us what floor the producer is on?" called the   
tallest. She stopped and turned.  
  
"Do you have an appointment?" the three exchanged looks and nodded.   
"What's your name? I can 'buzz' him and tell him you're coming up." The raven-  
haired male stepped forward.  
  
"The Three Lights. Seiya Kou, Taiki Kou, and Yaten Kou."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kit grinned, and followed the young woman to her desk. Nobody was   
around; it was still early. Her chance was near…  
  
"Hello Miss. Might I help you?" the Sailor Soldier looked at her,   
phone in hand. Kit bared her teeth in a 'smile.'  
  
"Yes." She summoned some power. "You can." Eyes met her own, alarmed,   
knowing.  
  
"… Who are you?!"  
  
"I am your death."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yaten's head snapped up.  
  
"An ominous presence." All three swung into action.  
  
~*~  
  
"Rhea Planet Power! Make UP!"  
  
"Ha! Thank you, for making this easier for me!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Fighter Star Power! Make UP!"  
  
"Maker Star Power! Make UP!"  
  
"Healer Star Power! Make UP!"  
  
~*~  
  
Sailor Rhea and Pewter Fox looked away from each other simultaneously.  
  
"Sailor Soldiers?!"  
  
~*~  
  
"The place where the stars drift..."  
  
"Holding three infinite lights..."  
  
"Sailor Star Healer!"  
  
"Sailor Star Fighter!"  
  
"Sailor Star Maker!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sailor Rhea stared at the three new Sailor Soldiers, shock playing   
over her features. First this new enemy claiming to be a Sailor Soldier;   
'Sailor' Pewter Fox, and now these three! Who could she trust?! All held   
tremendous power! Perhaps she could hold her own against one of them,   
but four?!  
  
"Pewter Fox. You're not going anywhere except for hell," stated the   
one called 'Sailor Starhealer.' To Rhea, she gave barely one look.  
  
"I *will* claim your Sailor Crystals, and Galaxia-sama will be so   
thrilled!" Sailor Rhea started at the name 'Galaxia'. Surely she couldn't   
mean the Golden Senshi, the protector and namesake of the galaxy?!  
  
"She does," said Sailor Starfighter gently. Sapphire eyes to her own   
grey ones. As if reading her mind. Seiya Kou. "Sailor Rhea. I suggest you find   
your Princess now, and do not leave her side. Protect her. Don't let her Sailor   
Crystal be taken away."  
  
~*~  
  
Pewter Fox scowled. How dare those three bitches in black try to stop   
her! Sailor Rhea turned, running away to find her Princess, and she sighed.  
  
"You're too late," she said. "She's been taken care of." Ah, the wonders.  
  
~*~  
  
"Nooooo!" Rhea fell to her knees, gasping with shock and anger. She had   
felt it! Something being snuffed out! But, it had not occurred to her…  
  
'Sailor Rhea….'  
  
The voice of her angel, her Princess, her Queen.  
  
Gomen. Gomen nasai.  
  
I should've warned you about what I felt.  
  
Standing, she faced the false soldier. If she had warned her Princess of   
what she had felt, perhaps her Angel would not be dead. But she was, now,   
and there was nothing to do but avenge her.  
  
Avenge her Princess, and protect her planet. This was between Pewter Fox,   
and herself.  
  
"You want my crystal? Come and get it." Tears coursing down her face,   
she lifted her hands and prepared to unleash her strongest attack. Her gaze   
flitted to the three mysterious soldiers; the one in the middle's eyes. They   
were full of sympathy. So were the others, but this one seemed to know most the   
pain she felt. She said something.  
  
"We are the Sailor Starlights. Kami bless you, we wish you luck."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Pewter Fox advanced on Sailor Rhea, the Starlights teleported out.   
There was no use; this was not their responsibility. They risked death by   
staying.  
  
Surroundings turned black, dotted with faint stars. Three Soldiers   
stood in deep space, watching the planet Rhea in its final stages of life.  
  
Soon, it would be no more.  
  
Explosions in Samos, where they had left Rhea and Pewter Fox, erupted.  
Though they could hear nothing, screams resounded in their ears, and they saw   
everything.  
  
"For all of the lives in this galaxy."  
  
For my people, and my planet.  
  
For my Princess!  
  
After that last cry, a silence seemed to settle over the planet itself.   
Any light visible, flickered and went out one by one, until the planet was lit   
by nothing.  
  
"The shine of a star has just faded." 


	4. Chapter 3: Decisions

~Chapter 3: Decisions.~  
  
Starhealer curled up against the tree, silent.   
Her two companions were with her; Starfighter on her   
side in front of her, Starmaker beside her.  
  
"Another planet gone," she said. "Sailor Rhea and   
her Princess, dead." Fighter sat up, glaring at her.  
  
"Enough about that!" her face softened as Healer   
flinched slightly. "For now…" Fighter sighed. "We're losing   
time here. Chances of finding Kakyuu-sama are getting slimmer   
every time a planet falls." Her face twisted at that. "What   
can we do to make things quicker?" Healer and Fighter both   
looked to Maker, waiting for her to speak.  
  
"I'm thinking." They nodded, turning away. Healer   
frowned as she gazed at Fighter's face.  
  
"You could do so much, if you'd lose all those   
ridiculous outfits," she said, referring to Fighter's choice   
of clothing. The tall Starlight shrugged lazily, and Healer   
spoke again, determined to do something to pass the time away.   
She wanted to forget.  
  
"Some lipstick- a light shade of red. Not to dark, it   
wouldn't look too becoming on you." Her finger traced Fighter's   
lips without touching them.  
  
"Black eyeliner, and maybe some faint blush?" Now Fighter   
raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I don't need any make-up crap." Sighing, they turned to   
Maker again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"How desperate are we to find the Princess?" she asked.   
Her two comrades sat up, serious, all thoughts of blush and   
lipstick forgotten.  
  
"We'll do whatever it takes." Taking a deep breath, Maker   
began to speak.  
  
"We are but three people searching for someone. We are being   
hunted by possibly the most powerful Sailor Soldier to ever live,   
and her minions. Every minute planets are dying."  
  
"Get to the point!" Fighter's voice was impatient- and gruffer   
then usual.  
  
"Are we willing to split up? The danger is greater, with only   
one person. Should we ever be cornered, we'd surely die. But then the   
search would be quicker, and we would be calling less attention to   
ourselves." They stared.  
  
Why now?  
  
Why suggest this?  
  
Maker would never suggest something as dangerous and foolish   
as that.  
  
"Why suggest this?!" demanded Fighter. Maker glanced at her.  
  
"Now, there are less planets to search." She smiled brightly at   
the next part.   
"Kakyuu-sama passed there. She could still be there." Her face   
fell slightly as she continued on. "The next we arrive to is a very   
small star system of one planets orbiting around a star. I suggest we   
each assign ourselves to a 'section' on the planet and meet once a week."   
They stared at her again.  
  
Sailor Starmaker had gone insane!  
  
How would they deal with being along?!  
  
It would be just one Starlight…  
  
They could barely get by together!  
  
"Have you gone insane?!" shrieked Healer. Maker sighed, a broken   
look in her eyes.  
  
"It's so hard…" she whispered. "We find her scent, and we follow it.   
But then when we get so tired, and we have to rest, we lose her." She shook   
her head.  
  
"We're nearing the end. I can feel it. It'll just be this one time…   
we can talk…" Fighter stared at her comrade, finally nodding once.  
  
"Have you taken a look at the planet?" Maker nodded once at that.  
  
"As mentioned- one planet orbiting a sun. It's called Leto…. The   
hidden planet." Healer and Fighter perked up at that.  
  
The hidden planet?!  
  
Of course…  
  
The perfect place for Kakyuu-sama to take refuge…  
  
"I sensed her energy when I went there… I felt her.   
She stopped there at one point. The energy signature is still strong."   
They looked at each other.  
  
"Ladies. Let's move."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Asayo laughed wildly as Sadao spun her up in the air.  
  
"Faster Love, faster!" she crowed.  
  
"Sure babe," panted the young man. He stopped for a moment,   
then lifted her up again and continued the spinning.  
  
"Yes! I am going to touch the sky!"  
  
Across the sky, three shooting stars flew… 


End file.
